A win over evil
by Stickdude1
Summary: suck at sum finn x marceline
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stickdude1: I'm running a contest for people who are fans of Marceline and Finn as a couple the end date is 11/27/11 so hurry. I have ADD ADHD and Bipolar My other laptop is so slow so I'm borrowing my moms. I dont own adventure time or bleach.

Now lets get this shit started hahahaha.

Jake and finn are walking to see PB and finn wanted to tell PB he liked her after that she turned him down he was mad and sad thats when we went home and thats when he got kidnapped by some mysterious person. Jake was so scared he went straight to PB and she told him not to be afraid she was on it he was so scared when he went to go get Marceline he found out she wasn't there. So he did what anyone else would do he panicked.

Finns pov~

I was walking when I noticed that Marceline was hiding so when jake wasn't looking I went to go see what was wrong. She was crying "marce whats wrong" I say" she looks up oh nothing. I wasn't convinced as I was walking away something told me to go back I did and she kissed me I kissed back "I think we should get going" I say she smiled "so does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend" " I guess it does" as I was walking away something grabbed me it was someone I never wanted to see again.

I woke up in a damp place all I remember was seeing a familiar person I started to see again and I saw him he was wearing a black jacket and a mask over his face and a hat. " awhh good your awake now I can use you get to my girl" he says" who are you" I say "why would you wanna know" "because…" there was a explosion I looked there was marce and jake then the mysterious man grabbed me " if you come any closer ill kill him".

I was scared he drops me and goes to grab marce my body reacted on its own I was in front of her then I was stabbed in my stomach I was bleeding everwhere I was feeling cold everything went dark. I was dead. I woke up I was in front of death himself " well im dead so death im ready to move on" I say "no you died to early" he says I look at him " I was killed what then" I say "im giving you a second chance and then some" I look at him again I thought about it " what do you mean " "I will give you life as a human again and I will give you powers to" "what powers you will have the power of the vampire…" he was cut off.

"then I cant do anything" "let me finish you will not burn up in the sun you are immune to it and you have all the powers that the others have and you can retract the fangs and other powers to you will work for me to rid the land of Ooo of evil I will make you a soul reaper" he says "I wont be human" "yes you will only you live longer then others like jake and you live as long as Marceline". "thank you sir".

Marce pov~

I watched as the one I loved was killed before me I was so mad he had beat up jake he was out cold on the floor "I'm going to kill you" I say he chuckles "you going to kill the one you love" he says "you killed the one I love so im going to kill you" I say flying at him he takes off his hood he grabs me "if you continue I will kill you" "go ahead you already killed the one I love so it doesn't matter" he puts his hand on my neck and starts crushing it when he's about to break it. Then I see a figure get up I think its some helper of his as he gets up I get a good look at him he has black pants on their baggie and he has a black long sleeve shirt with a symbol for fire (火) on his back and has red eyes and has a long black sword and black hair. "let her go now". A deep voice says from the man. He looks 5'8 "who are you mortal" the man who has my neck says "I'm the mortal how will kill you if you don't put her down now". He says "at least tell me your name" "my name is ….. to be fought for"

No ones pov~

As the two fought the man hit the evil guy in his stomach and on the face the man got cut on his back and though his stomach as the fighting went on marce was scared of the new man. At the end of the battle the man had his sword through the evil guys stomach" looks like I lost huh" the evil guy says "at least tell me your name before you die" " my name is ash" his hood comes off "well looks like your gonna die" marce comes in " at least tell me and him your name" the man gets a big smile " so you don't recognize me" he says they shake their heads " well who do I look like" he says " a vampire with a grudge" "oh I must still have my vampire powers still on". He deactivated them his hair became blonde and he stopped floating "how do I look like now" ok want me to tell you" he says "yes" they say.

"my name is finn the human" they look at him shocked "now to finish you off" finn puts his hand on ashs head and ash turns to dust. Marce attacks finn and puts him through the wall and beats him up. "your not finn he was killed in front of me" she says by now he was blood coming out of his mouth "I wish I could believe you and your not human you're a vampire".

"look at me if you don't believe me you can kill me I don't care I will just come back anyway".

Omg cut off sorry peeps its almost over my names getting closer

Stickdude1


	2. Chapter 2

Stickdude1 here everyone I know it's been a long time since I have updated I just turned 18 I've been doing a lot of shit in the last fucking 2 years I know you all have been wanting a update come on I just check my shit for the first time in over 1 and a half years and I got over 7,000 hits like holy fuck I'm super fucking surprised at this you all are super amazing right now I'm looking for someone to help me continue writing this story with me because I have been gone so long I need help writing some shit that you all can enjoy.

I have been busy I recently have joined a Call of Duty Pro team we are called Sinful Asylum and I want to get myself back on here and I know people love what I put out in this one fucking chapter so I got to ask you all do you want more do you want to see this story brought back from the dead because I sure as hell do I just need someone to help me so private message me.

Also if you want to see YouTube videos I'm going to end up posting them to YouTube soon for call of Duty and also stuff like monopoly and crap like that and I'm going to have face cams soon so you will all be able to see what I look like but enough of that XD I just want to get this story back on track and resurrected I know that in the other stories of mine I shitty spelling and that I went to a poor school and I've practically had to reteach myself pretty much.

Also I am planning to write a original story for you all to read as soon as I get the time to actually sit down and write XD , But if you are interested in helping me here Private Message Me.

This Has Been Stickdude1 AKA Sedation or as YouTube knows me Sin Sedation out

Love you motha fuckas!


End file.
